La Vengeance de l'Ombre
by Anokade
Summary: Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bon que ce que le Monde Sorcier peut penser. Voldemort n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Et si, ce dernier avait toujours été manipulé par Dumbledore ? Et s'il redevenait lui même en essayant de tuer Harry Potter ? Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour ça, Harry ne sera pas seul. Réécriture.


**Bonjour !**

**Titre :** La Vengeance de l'Ombre

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** je n'ai pas créé Harry Potter

**Résumé :** Dumbledore n'est pas aussi bon que ce que le Monde Sorcier peut penser. Voldemort n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Et si, ce dernier avait toujours été manipulé par Dumbledore ? Et s'il redevenait lui même en essayant de tuer Harry Potter ? Les plans de l'Ombre qui se cache dans la Lumière vont changer. Et pour ça, Harry ne sera pas seul.

**Couple :** Lily/Tom ; Severus/Sirius

**Note :** Alors... Par ou commencer... Cette fiction est une fiction que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire dans le passé. Mais malheureusement, elle ne me plaisait plus. J'ai commencé à l'écrire et à la publier i an et, aujourd'hui, j'avais du mal en la lisant. Donc j'ai décidé de la réécrire totalement en changeant aussi ce que je n'aimais pas dans cette fiction...

**/Je cherche une ou un beta \**

Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Trahison**

* * *

_._

_La chose le plus triste à propos de la trahison, est qu'elle ne vient jamais d'ennemis, elle vient de ceux en qui vous avez le plus confiance._

_XXXTentacion_

_._

« Avada Kedavra. »

Le corps sans vie de James Potter tomba alors sur le sol. Voldemort, de ses yeux vident de toutes émotions, regarda l'ancien Gryffondor. Est-ce lui qui l'avait tué ? Pourquoi l'avait-il tué ? Un mal de tête le prit d'un coup. Un léger gémissement lui échappa alors qu'il se laissait tomber à même le sol.

Puis, se relevant, le visage de nouveau neutre, il avança vers la porte en bois en face de lui. Des légers pleures se firent entendre au travers de cette dernière. Voldemort pencha la tête sur le côté. Qui pleurait ?

Poussant la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, il remarqua une femme rousse qui le regardait les yeux écarquillés. La femme resserra sa prise sur le bébé qui pleurait dans ses bras.

« James… » murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

Voldemort pencha de nouveau la tête, qui est James ?

La rousse se retourna, posa sa charge dans le berceau derrière elle. Se mettant à genoux devant le lit, le chauve put entendre quelques unes de ses paroles.

« Je t'aime mon bébé… Papa t'aime… » murmura-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Elle sembla essuyer ses larmes et se releva. Faisant face au Lord, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa difficilement sur lui. Voldemort fronça les sourcils. D'un mouvement sec et silencieux, il fit voler la baguette au travers de la pièce.

Un gémissement étranglé lui brûla la gorge alors qu'elle regardait dans les yeux, le mage noir. Ce dernier semblait réfléchir.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda finalement ce dernier de sa voix sifflante.

Tremblante mais courageuse, Lily releva la tête.

« Vous ne toucherez pas à mon enfant ! » cria-t-elle presque, ignorant sa question.

Voldemort tourna alors le regard vers le bébé qui les regardait tous deux, le visage indécis. Il revint alors vers la femme.

« Pourquoi voudrais-je le toucher ? Qui es-tu ? Où suis-je ? » se demanda le Lord pour lui-même. Un gémissement douloureux lui échappa alors qu'il tombait vivement au sol. Ses ongles se plantèrent sur son crâne dépourvu de cheveux. Du sang coula rapidement sur son visage.

Puis il ne bougea plus. Le visage redevenu neutre, il se releva.

Lily recula d'un pas. Le Lord, ainsi, le sang coulant abondamment mais le visage pourtant froid, était cent fois plus effrayant que précédemment.

Son regard se focalisa sur le berceau et il s'avança sans plus prêter attention à l'autre sorcière dans la pièce.

Réagissant instinctivement, la femme se posta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avoir accès à son bébé. Les bras écartés, le visage dure elle cria :

« Reculez ! »

Il l'ignora et passa près d'elle. N'abandonnant pas, elle essaya de lui sauter dessus mais des liens magiques apparurent et l'accrochèrent au mur le plus proche du berceau. Elle ne put qu'assister à Voldemort se penchant doucement vers le bébé. Il posa son doigt sur le front de ce dernier qui ne réagissait pas, le regardant dans les yeux.

Rouges contres verts. Verts contre rouges.

Lily essaya vainement de se débattre.

« Avada… » commença le Lord.

« NON ! » Hurla désespérément la mère.

« ...Kedavra. » finit-il alors que la femme laissait un cri déchirant s'échapper d'elle.

Non, pas son enfant. Pas son bébé.

Pas Harry.

La rousse ferma douloureusement les yeux alors que les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues.

Mais un hurlement qui n'était pas le sien lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

Voldemort était tombé sur le sol et semblait se débattre. Elle tourna son regard vers le berceau et vit son fils regarder le Lord en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension. Les liens qui la retenaient disparurent sous ses yeux ébahis. Se reprenant, elle courut vers le berceau et prit son fils dans ses bras.

Lily l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures puis soupira de soulagement en ne voyant aucunes blessures.

Son fils allait bien.

Elle se retourna vers le Lord qui se débattait toujours seul. Des lueurs blanches tournoyaient autour de lui, créant un petit courant d'air dans la pièce. La chambre de son enfant semblait être rempli de magie pure, incroyablement pure. Un doux frisson la traversa sous cette puissance. Puis Voldemort cessa de se débattre.

Les lueurs se rapprochèrent de lui et rentrèrent dans son corps. Corps qui commença à se métamorphoser sous ses yeux écarquillés. Des cheveux bruns poussèrent sur son crâne chauve. Sa peau reprit une couleur humaine bien que toujours assez pâle . Un nez sembla aussi pousser sur son visage.

« Par Merlin… » murmura doucement la rousse en regardant Voldemort qui, il y a peine quelques minutes, était un monstre ignoble et qui ressemblait à un beau jeune homme à présent.

La rousse regarda avec ébahissement toute la magie de la pièce disparaître dans un dernier souffle.

« J'ai mal… » gémissait une douce voix grave provenant du corps tremblant de l'homme.

Lily se recula prudemment. Elle marcha sur un objet au sol qui faillit la faire trébucher. Baissant le regard, elle vit que c'était sa baguette. La ramassant rapidement, elle la pointa sur l'étranger dans la pièce.

Ce dernier se redressa difficilement et essaya de se relever. Mais le cri de la rousse le coupa.

« Ne bougez pas ! »

Il tourna alors son visage vers elle et son souffle se coupa. Ses yeux étaient… Magnifiques. D'un bleu pâle , ils étaient pourvus de petites taches vertes, bleus foncés et marrons. La magie en elle cria de joie. Ses yeux se dilatèrent et son cœur s'accéléra.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » murmura l'homme. Puis il eut un petit cri qui la fit sursauter. Ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux alors qu'il gémissait pour la millième fois ce soir.

Puis, il sembla se réveiller. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait ses mains tremblantes.

« Non… » dit-il d'une voix si basse qu'elle dû se pencher pour entendre.

« Non ! » répéta-t-il plus fort alors qu'il laissait glisser sa tête dans ses bras. Des légers pleurent se firent entendre alors que ses épaules tremblaient.

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda cette fois la rousse.

Mais l'homme ne sembla pas l'entendre. Son cœur lui fit étrangement mal. Alors, doucement, elle reposa Harry dans son berceau et, la baguette tendu, elle fit plusieurs pas vers l'autre homme.

Arrivé devant, elle s'agenouilla et posa un main douce sur son épaule. L'homme sursauta et la regarda pour la seconde fois dans les yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » répéta Lily.

« Tom. » répondit seulement le brun en détournant les yeux alors qu'il les essuyait de leurs larmes contenues.

« Très bien Tom, je suis Lily. Où est Voldemort ? » demanda ensuite la rousse.

L'homme se tendit et se remit à trembler.

« Il m'a trahi… Je.. Je… » commença difficilement l'homme qui ressemblait plus à un enfant à ce moment présent.

« Qui t'as trahi ? » dit Lily, le tutoyant sans s'en rendre compte.

« Dumbledore… »

Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Albus est un homme bon… » commença la rousse.

Un rire sans joie remplit la pièce.

« C'est un mage noir. »

Un regard incrédule lui répondit. Albus Dumbledore , un mage noir ? Le vieux sorcier avait toujours été présent pour eux.

« Tu dois délirer, Albus n'est pas… »

« Alors, regarde dans ma tête. » dit, le plus sérieusement du monde, Tom.

« Pardon ? »

« Regarde. Dans. Ma. Tête. » dit-il plus fermement.

« Je... Très bien... »

Elle prit en main sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme. La rousse n'était pas sûre d'elle mais avait-elle le choix ?

« Legilimens ! »

….

« Monstre ! » cria une voix d'enfant.

« Tu ne seras jamais adopté, personne ne veut de toi! »

Tom baissa la tête, ne dit rien et se dirigea vers son espace dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec trois autres garçons. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en remarquant que tout son lit avait été saccagé. L'enfant se pencha et récupéra la seule chose qu'il lui restait de sa famille. Une petite couverture avec marqué TJ, en lettres brodés.

Il la serra contre lui et pleura.

Ils avaient peut être raison après tout…

…

« Tu es un sorcier Tom. » dit calmement le vieux sorcier.

Tom le regarda incroyablement surpris. Sorcier, lui ?

Puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage bien qu'il essaya de le garder fermé, il n'était pas un monstre. Il faisait partit d'un monde avec des gens comme lui. (NDA : Tom n'est pas vraiment comme dans les romans, je le fais beaucoup plus enfantin mais n'oublions pas qu'il a seulement 10ans)

Il n'était plus seul.

…

« Serpentard ! » cria le Choixpeau.

Sous les applaudissements de sa nouvelle maison, il se dirigea le visage neutre vers sa table.

Tom s'assit au bout de cette dernière, seul, et regarda autour de lui.

« Bonjour ! » lui dit une voix inconnu le faisant se retourner. « Je m'appelle Orion, Orion Black ! » continua-t-il, tout fier. « Et toi ? »

« Je...Tom… Je m'appelle Tom… »

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage d'Orion.

« Alors, enchanté Tom ! »

Sourire que le petit brun lui renvoya.

...

« Hey, Tom ! » l'appela une voix.

Il se retourna et vit son ami, Orion, qui, du haut de ses quinze ans, lui faisait des petits gestes de la main.

« Viens voir ! » lui fit son ami, le plus discrètement possible.

Souriant, Jedusor s'approcha. Orion passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Tu vois la blonde là-bas ? » commença le châtain en pointant une élève de quatrième années de Serdaigle. « Elle est d'accord pour sortir avec moi au Pré-Au-Lard ! » s'exclama-t-il, joyeux.

Tom sourit en secouant la tête de dépit. Son meilleur ami ne changera jamais.

…

« Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? » demanda Tom hésitant.

« Oui, assis toi, mon garçon… » Dit Albus en ayant un sourire de grand-père.

L'adolescent passa doucement la porte qu'il avait entrouverte, et la referma dans un petit claquement.

Il regarda autour de lui avec fascination. C'était la première fois qu'il venait chez l'un des professeurs. La plupart du temps, quand ils voulaient voir leurs élèves, ils se rejoignaient dans le bureau du professeur concerné.

Des tableaux tapissaient les murs de couleur mauve. De grandes bibliothèques remplissaient la pièce alors qu'un feu de cheminé magique de couleur bleu trônait au milieu de la salle.

« Tom ? » commença le vieil homme, attirant le regard du jeune sur lui. « Peux-tu t'asseoir s'il te plaît ? »

Il hocha la tête et s'empressa de se poser sur la seule chaise présente devant lui.

« Alors comment se passe cette nouvelle année, mon garçon ? » demanda l'adulte.

Tom, souriant, lui raconta ses premières semaines de cours. C'était sa dernière année à Poudlard après tout ! Albus rigola.

« Et bien, et bien... C'est un sacré numéro ce Orion. »

Tom acquiesça en rigolant aussi, il n'en pensait pas moins. Devenant sérieux, il demanda :

« Pourquoi m'avoir appelé, professeur ? »

« Tu veux du thé mon garçon ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant la question.

Confus, il esquissa d'un petit hochement de la tête. Le brun regarda Albus faire apparaître deux tasses d'un vague geste de baguette. Il poussa l'une d'elle vers lui et attendit en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Tom, hésitant et légèrement mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi mais but tout de même le liquide chaud face à lui.

Sa tête lui fit soudain mal et il grimaça. Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dumbledore s'était levé et approché de lui.

« Tout va bien, mon garçon ? »

« Je...Je me sens pas vraiment bien… » murmura douloureusement l'adolescent.

Le regard de l'adulte se fit soudain triste. Un petit sourire rempli de culpabilité fit place sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé… Vraiment désolé… »

Tom ne voyait que flou à présent. Il essaya de se lever mais retomba au sol.

Ce fut le noir.

…

« Tom ! Que fais-tu !? Arrête ! » cria Orion en tendant une main vers lui.

« Endoloris."

Le jeune homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas, face à lui, cria de douleur. Des regards terrifiés se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'arrêta seulement après plusieurs minutes et après de nombreux cries. De son visage vide de toute émotion, il regarda les sorciers autour de lui. Ils avaient peur.

Pourquoi avaient-ils peur de lui ? se demanda Tom en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il oublia vite.

« Que je ne reprenne jamais l'un de vous à me désobéir. » dit-il d'une voix extrêmement neutre.

Et il repartit sous le regard terriblement triste de son meilleur ami.

…

« Je ne peux pas Tom… » murmura d'une voix rauque Orion qui se tenait devant une petite fille Moldu qui pleurait fortement. La jeune blonde tenait une peluche fermement dans ses bras. Non, il ne pouvait pas la tuer.

Voldemort qui, assit sur son siège et entouré de ses Mangemorts, le regardait depuis le début, fronça les sourcils.

« Tu me désobéis ? » questionna-t-il, confus.

« Bordel Tom ! Pourquoi tu es ainsi ? Que s'est-il passé merde !? Tu… Tu n'es pas comme ça Tom, tu es quelqu'un de bien... »

« Tu me désobéis. » Ce n'était plus une question.

« Tom… on est amis depuis tellement longtemps… Je te connais depuis… quoi? Presque huit ans ? » dit-il avec un rire étranglé par ses pleures.

Voldemort se leva, hésitant. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi Orion pleurait ? Mais un mal de tête lui fit vite oublier ses pensées et il continua à avancer jusqu'à s'arrêter devant Orion.

« Je t'en supplie... Tu es mon meilleur ami. » pleura Orion.

Voldemort leva un doigt et le posa doucement sur son front. Orion s'essuya alors ses joues de ses larmes et lui sourit.

« Avada… »

« Je t'aime Tom. »

« ...Kedavra. »

Et le corps s'en vie de Orion Black tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Voldemort se retourna et s'assit de nouveau sur son trône. Des larmes coulants librement sur son visage neutre.

…

Lily s'écarta précipitamment et vomit sur le sol. Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche et pleura.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi, pourquoi Dumbledore avait-il fait ça ?

Elle regarda la forme tremblante de l'homme face à lui. Comment avait-il pu lui faire ça ?

La rousse se décida vite, prit Harry dans ses bras et se pencha vers le jeune adulte.

« Tom ? » lui demanda-t-elle doucement. Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas.

« Tom, nous allons- » recommença-t-elle mais la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, la coupant.

« LILY ! » cria la voix paniquée de son meilleur ami, Severus, alors que ce dernier rentrait dans la chambre accompagné de Sirius et Remus.

Les deux derniers avaient les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleurés mais eurent un soupire de soulagement en la voyant, elle et Harry, en vie.

» Oh, par Merlin… Tu vas bien… » gémit Severus en tombant à genou près d'elle.

« Lily… James… il est… » dit difficilement Sirius en pleure, ne pensant même pas à insulter Severus comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Je sais Sirius, je sais… » murmura Lily, une boule dans la gorge.

Des "pop", bruit typique du transplanage, se firent entendre. Lily releva vivement la tête et se leva précipitamment.

« Nous devons partir d'ici ! » sa voix était paniquée.

« Hein... Pourquoi ? » demanda inutilement Severus.

« Severus, ne pose pas de question, s'il te plaît ! Emmène-nous seulement dans un endroit que personne, absolument personne, ne connaît… »

Confus, il hocha tout de même la tête et tous les occupants de la pièce se donnèrent la main. Lily prenant celle de Tom.

Et ensemble, ils transplanèrent très loin alors que la chambre d'Harry s'ouvrait de nouveau sur des Aurors.

* * *

**Note 2** :

**/note extrêmement importante\**

**VO** (_La Vengeance de l'Ombre_) est une fiction qui, comme je l'ai précisé plus haut, est réécrite de mon autre fanfiction. J'aimerai vous poser des questions sur ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la fic mais sachez que c'est surement la seule fois ou je le demanderais. Après avoir posté cette fic, je prendrais plusieurs jours (ou semaines) pour clairement imaginer toute la fic.

\- Avec qui voulez-vous que finisse Harry ? ( si possible, ce serait bien que ce soit avec quelqu'un de Poudlard ou quelqu'un qui le visitera un jour)

\- Avec qui voulez-vous que finisse Remus ?

\- vous aimeriez que l'histoire se finisse avant la 7ème année d'Harry ou pas ? ( ce qui m'arrangerais beaucoup...)

\- si vous avez d'autre chose que vous aimeriez voir dans la fic, c'est le moment de le dire... Ceci est probablement la dernière fois que je demanderais.

A partir de vos reviews et des diverses idées que j'ai en tête, je vais imaginer Cette fic avant de commencer à écrire le chapitre 2.

* * *

**Mise à jour 07/08/19 :** j'ai trouvé une beta ^^ donc le chapitre est à présent corrigé ! merci à elle ! Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture

Une review ?

**Big bisous !**


End file.
